The disclosure relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an interposer with a through substrate via (TSV), and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
With the development of electronic industry, light, small, fast, and high-performance electronic products can be provided at a low price. According to recent trends in the electronic industry, semiconductor devices in which a plurality of semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages are implemented into a single package are attracting much attention. Various research into miniaturization and high integration of such semiconductor devices have been made.